Une raison de vivre
by eriol1
Summary: Gary Dumbledore arrive en Angleterre suite à la demande de son oncle. Celuici veut faire respecter les dernières volontés d'une des personnes qui lui était cher.
1. Default Chapter

Les pensées du personnage son entre guillemet « »

Chapitre 1 : Plongé dans les ténèbres

Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Londres, nous prions tous les passagers de bien vouloir retourner à leur place.

« Enfin me voilà arrivé je sais que cela aurait été plus rapide si, comme me l'avait conseillé Albus, j'aurais prit un portoloin, mais il faut dire que je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de transport. Et bien que le voyage en avion soit plus long cela me permet de réfléchir à la raison qui ma poussé à entreprendre ce voyage. Sûrement que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et que l'offre d'Albus semblait plutôt intéressante même si je n'ai presque aucune information sur cette supposé offre. J'en apprendrais sûrement plus en allant le voir. Et dire que cela fait presque 25 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne me rappel pas du tout de lui et cela m'étonne qu'il se rappel de moi. Peu importe. »

Le jeune homme qui ce jour la sorti de l'aéroport de Londres n'est autre que Gary Dumbledore, une parenté lointaine d'Albus Dumbledore (comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné). Répondant à la lettre de son oncle lui disant qu'il avait une tâche importante à lui donner qu'il ne pouvait confier à personne d'autre.

Transplanant directement au Chaudron Baveur pour déposer ses affaires dans une chambre avant d'aller rencontrer son cher parent. Bien qu'il sache que celui-ci lui aurait sûrement offert l'hospitalité Gary avait toujours préféré rester seul cela l'aidais pour écrire. Gary était journaliste de formation et malgré son jeune âge il était déjà extrêmement connu à Vancouver, là où il habitait. Il avait réussi à trouver un remplaçant voulant à tout prit revoir sa terre natale que ses parents avaient quitté alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans.

Après un brin de toilette Gary transplana au Ministère de la magie où il avait rendez-vous. Arrivant dans le grand hall il laissa son regard se promener dans ce lieu où il n'était jamais venu.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Ministère de la magie aussi féerique. Je ne me doutait pas que les sorciers anglais avait d'aussi bon goût »

Marchant doucement à travers le hall il s'arrêta pour jeter une pièce dans la fontaine représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un elfe de maison et un gobelin. Puis continuant son chemin il croisa une autre statut. Cacher dans l'ombre la statut semblait vouloir se faire oublier, dommage car elle était d'une beauté sans pareil. Un grand cerf trônait un plein centre fait d'or massif sauf les yeux du cerf qui étaient fait de deux émeraudes. En regardant dans les yeux du cerf Gary ressentit différentes émotions sans le savoir pourquoi cette statut l'attirait comme s'il pouvait…

Excuser-moi est-ce que je peux vous aidez.

Gary se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme rousse qui semblait peu sympathique.

Euh oui en faite je cherches le bureau du ministre de la magie. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

Votre nom.

Gary Dumbledore.

Suivez-moi je vous pris.

Gary marcha à la suite de la rousse vers un ascenseur au fond du hall. Selon le plan le bureau du ministre était au premier étage . Pendant la descente John se permit d'observer la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Plutôt jolie ses cheveux roux lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait le teint pâle et la face remplit de tâche de rousseur. Gary l'aurait trouvé encore plus magnifique si elle pouvait sourire un peu. Voyant que la jeune femme ne disait rien il engagea la conversation.

Vous travaillez ici?

Oui

Est-ce que cela est indiscret de vous demander votre nom et votre travail?

Oui, cela est plutôt indiscret.

Mais après un moment elle répondit.

Ginny Weasley et je travail comme secrétaire du ministre.

C'est pourquoi vous m'avez demandé mon nom.

Oui, en effet, je s'avais que vous aviez rendez-vous avec votre oncle aujourd'hui.

Et s'avez-vous pourquoi?

Bien sure que non. Se ne sont pas de mes affaires.

Oui je comprends.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Arrivé au premier étage Ginny le conduisit dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte faite de bois poli qui représentait un immense phénix.

Vous pouvez rentrer monsieur le ministre n'avait pas d'autre rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

Merci

Gary entra dans la porte que Ginny avait entrouverte et pénétra dans le bureau. Des centaines de livre, réparti dans plusieurs bibliothèques, recouvraient les murs peints en rouge, différents objets plus blizzards les uns que les autres étaient installés sur plusieurs étagères. Au centre de la pièce derrière un bureau couvert de paperasse Albus Dumbledore le regardait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Et bien cher neveu heureux de te voir.

Sachez que le plaisir est réciproque bien que ma tête sois remplie de question à votre égare.

Je n'en doute pas, mais viens donc prendre place dans ce fauteuil; en pointant un fauteuil de soie rouge devant son bureau.

Gary y prit place et en regardant derrière lui il remarqua que la jeune femme était partie. Son oncle semblait avoir remarqué son geste.

Si c'est Ginny que tu cherches elle est partie faire du thé.

Plutôt jolie comme secrétaire dommage qu'elle ne sourit pas beaucoup.

Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Quand j'étais directeur à Poudlard c'était une jeune fille timide, mais très souriante qui était presque toujours de bonne humeur.

Qu'est ce qui a pu arriver pour qu'elle change ainsi.

Et bien c'est une longue histoire et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait venir ici.

Tu veux que je redonnes le sourire à ta secrétaire.

Non, je t'ai fait venir parce que selon ce que ma chère sœur ma dit il te manques quelques chose dans ta vie.

Une fille?

Non une raison de vivre.

Je ne comprends pas.

Sache que vivre est une chose et vivre avec une raison en est une autre. Car si tu vies sans raison c'est comme si tu vivais sans âme.

Je ne penses pas avoir déjà ressentie cette sensation.

Moi je suis sûr que si, en fait tu l'à ressens à chaque fois que tu rentres chez toi seul et tu demandes si se que tu a fait est vraiment important.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Cela peut paraître difficile à comprendre et avant que je te confies cette mission j'aimerais que tu passes une journée ou plus sur le Chemin de Traverse sans rien faire sauf regarder les passants et tu remarqueras la différence qu'il existe entre chacun d'eux et la distance qui les séparent alors tu reviendras me voir seulement lorsque tu auras compris le sens de ces paroles.

« Je suis rentré moi comme me l'avais dit mon oncle réfléchissant à ses paroles qui n'avait pour moi aucun sens.

Pour le moment… »

J'ai essayé dans ce premier chapitre d'insérer l'idée qui va guider le personnage j'espère juste avoir réussi. J'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires surtout pour cette partit de l'histoire ensuite la suite sera plus facile.

Je vous remercie d'avance


	2. Un paysage trompeur

Après une longue réflexion j'ai finalement décider d'écrire tout la fanfic comme si le personnage était le narrateur je pense que cela montrera mieux le côté psychologique du personnage. Et les paroles des personnages sont entre guillemets « ».

Réponse reviews :

Melitta Fairy : Je te remercie énormément pour ton reviews. Je doit dire qu'avant ce chapitre si même l'auteur n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi sa fic allait parler. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny elle ne sera pas la plus déprimer de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Chapitre 2 : Un paysage trompeur

Le soleil se montra à son heure habituelle, mais dans ma chambre du Chaudron Baveur j'étais réveillé depuis longtemps. J'avais beau essayé de dormir rien n'arrivait à m'enlever de la tête les paroles de mon oncle. Je ne sais pourquoi je leur trouvais une importance spéciale. Peut- être que, c'était seulement parce que mon oncle avait eu l'air si sérieux quand il les avait dites ou simplement une intuition. J'étais sûr que je trouverais la réponse dans les prochains jours. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner je décidai de trouver un endroit où je pourrais m'installer et observer les gens qui passaient. Mon choix s'arrêta sur une place à l'ombre proche d'un magasin de farces et attrape.

Ici je pourrais voir tout les gens qui passent sans vraiment me faire remarquer

Je ne remarquai rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Au contraire toutes les personnes qui passaient semblaient joyeuses et heureuses de vivre. Surtout les enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de courir partout sous l'œil attentif de leur mère. Doucement je me laissai envahir par une tranquillité d'esprit que rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler. Après trois heures t'observation je commençai à avoir faim et décidai de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur pour un petit casse-croûte. De retour sur le chemin je me dis que peut-être ce n'était pas la bonne méthode et que je devrais plutôt aller regarder dans certaine boutique. Mon choix se porta sur la boutique de farce et attrape qui semblait plutôt animée. Dès que j'y mis les pieds je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Les allées débordaient de gag jets plus incroyables les uns que les autres : des crèmes- canari, des oreilles à rallonge, des bonbons longues langues, des pétards, etc. Des personnes de toute âge, surtout des jeunes, se promenaient admiraient et choisissaient, avec difficulté, plusieurs produits qu'ils allaient payer à la caisse qui était tenue par une jeune femme brune.

« Vous regardez pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

Me retournant vers un jeune homme roux à l'air plutôt sympathique je répondis :

« Non, je fais juste regarder, mais il semblerait que vous ne manquez pas de client dans cette boutique. »

« En effet! Et je vous dirais chers messieurs qu'en ce moment il n'y à presque personne contrairement à certain jour. »

« Et bien mes félicitations, puis-je vous demander si vous est l'heureux propriétaire de cette boutique. »

« Je le suis en effet avec mon frère nous l'avons créée après notre sortie de l'école. »

« Et bien si vous avez autant de talent pour les farces je plains les professeurs que vous avez eus. »

« Je pense que nous sommes maintenant reconnus comme les plus grands fauteurs de troubles de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« Vous êtes allés à Poudlard vous avez donc eux mon oncle comme directeur. »

« Vous êtes le neveu d'Albus Dumbledore, et bien ça alors je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

« Et bien si! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds en Angleterre je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé. »

« Et pourtant si. Vous ne savez le nombre de choses qui s'est passé. »

Au moment précis où il dit ces mots j'eus l'impression qu'un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux, mais quand je voulus m'en assurer elle avait déjà disparu.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

« Ne croyez pas que vous me dérangez cela me fait plaisir de parler avec vous. »

« GEORGES! »

Une voix de garçon venant de la porte d'entrée attira mon attention. Un jeune garçon roux (donc on ne pouvait douter du lien de parenté avec l'autre) avait fait son entrée. Si vous n'avez jamais vu une personne qui porte un lourd fardeau et bien je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas joyeux à voir. Bien que l'homme semblait en bonne santé les traits tirés de son visage laissaient passer une trop grande douleur. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucun n'éclat et je pouvais y lire une détresse encore plus grande. Tout ce que cet homme faisait ressentir en moi n'était que malheur et tristesse. Je me retournai vers Georges.

« Qui est-ce? »

« C'est mon jeune frère Ron. Je dois vous quitter j'avais oublié qu'il voulait me voir aujourd'hui. »

Je quittai la boutique de farce et attrape croyant avoir appris quelque chose sans portant savoir quoi. Je

décidai de retourner au bureau de mon oncle pour lui faire part de mes découvertes. Quand j'arrivai au Ministère il semblait tout à fait apte à discuter sur le sujet.

« Et bien cher neveu votre jolie promenade vous a-t-elle été salutaire ? »

« Je répondrai oui et non. »

« J'attends des explications plus détaillés. »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir la majorité des gens étaient joyeux et de bonne humeur, mais… »

« Mais… »

« J'ai aperçu un jeune garçon qui aurait selon moi besoin de beaucoup de réconfort. »

« As-tu rencontré un de ses frères ? »

« Oui, vous savez donc de qui je parle. »

« Il doit en effet s'agir de Ronald Weasley qui travail comme chef des Aurors. Tu as dû remarquer le diffèrent émotionnel qu'il a avec son frère. »

« La différence est assez frappante. »

« Pourtant tout les deux on une femme magnifique, des enfants et un travail plutôt bien rémunéré. Pourquoi donc sont- t-ils si différents ? »

« Vous allez encore me sortir votre raison de vivre. »

« Exactement. Je vais t'aider. Si tu perdais une personne qui t'est extrêmement chère comment réagirais-tu? »

« Je pense que pendant un bout je serais très triste. »

« Et bien vois- tu Georges ou Fred, selon celui que tu as rencontré ainsi que Ron ont perdu il y a 10 ans une personne qui leur était chère. Pourtant alors que Ron s'est enfoncé de plus en plus dans son désespoir les deux autres se sont trouvés une raison de vivre et ont combattu ce malheur. »

« J'aimerais savoir à quoi tout cela mène. Qu'attendez-vous de moi? »

« Seulement respecter les dernières volontés d'un de mes élèves. »

« Cet élève devait vous être cher. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

« Quelles sont ses dernières volontés? »

« Tu le sauras en temps et lieu pour le moment tout ce que tu as à faire c'est une biographie de sa vie grâce aux nombreux témoignages des gens qui l'ont connu. »

« Je peux donc savoir son nom. »

« Bien entendu. Il s'appelait Harry Potter. »

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette merveilleuse fic. Veuillez bien remercier Petite Puce qui a eu la gentillesse de relire tout mon texte pour corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

Pour le prochain chapitre se sera au retour de mon voyage en France ( environ 4 semaines)


End file.
